


Oops

by spiritofsky (orphan_account)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Really Kawoshin, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji walks in on Kaworu changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Shinji didn't look up as he walked into Kaworu's room.

"Hey Kaworu-"

He cut off when he did look up, devolving into a blushing, stuttering mess.

Kaworu turned to face him, acting like everything was completely normal and he hadn't just walked in on him changing.

"I-Err... Erm... Sorry." Shinji managed to stutter out as he rushed out of the room, hastily swinging the door shut behind him.

He stood there for a moment, staring at the ground, before looking up in dawning realisation.

"Kaworu? Why do you have wings?"


End file.
